cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Khan Noonien Singh
Khan Noonien Singh is a villain from the TV show Star Trek and the main antagonist of the feature film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. He was portrayed by Ricardo Montalban in both the TV series and in the film. Biography Early History Hailing from Northern India, he was genetically engineered to be the perfect human in the late twentieth century Earth. Khan and several others who were similarly engineered fought to take over the world in what became known as the Eugenics Wars. Khan himself was absolute ruler of one fourth of the world from 1992 to 1996. When his bid for power failed, Khan and many of his followers put themselves into cryogenic sleep on the S.S. Botany Bay and fled into space. Awakened in the 23rd Century and Exhile In the twenty-third century, the Botany Bay was discovered drifting in space by the U.S.S. Enterprise while on its five year mission to seek out new civilizations in the galaxy. Khan was revived by the ship's historian, Marla McGivers, who wished to learn from him. She became increasingly attracted to Khan, and fell in love with him. Khan then atempted to commandeer the Enterprise and use it to create a colony for himself and whoever would follow. He was eventually beaten by the ship's crew and its captain, James T. Kirk, and agreed to go into exile on the paradisical and unihabitated planet, Ceti Alpha V. During his exile, the nearby Ceti Alpha VI exploded, which resulted in Ceti Alpha V's orbit being shifted which turned the planet into a desert wasteland which intern also resulted in the deaths of twenty of his followers, including McGivers. This enraged Khan, who blamed Kirk for her death. Loss of his people, Vengeance against Kirk, and Death Some years later, the starship U.S.S Reliant arrived at Ceti Alpha V looking for a lifless planet on which to test the Genesis device, which created life from nothing. Khan managed to take control of two members from the landing party and learned of a side effect Genesis had: If used on a planet containin life, all of that life would be destroyed. He decided to use the Genesis device as a tool in his plan of vengeance against Kirk, who had since been promoted to admiral. Khan attacked the space station Regula I and seized the Genesis device. He then confronted Kirk, who was aboard the Enterprise for a training mission, and attacked. Kirk managed to hack into the Reliant's computer and shut down its shields, then firing upon the ship and dealing heavy damage. In their next encounter, Khan attempted to trap Kirk underground on the moon that Regula I was orbiting. This move prompted Kirk to shout, "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!" into his transmitter. He was later safely beamed back aboard the Enterprise. Their next encounter occured within a nebula, and Kirk laid massive damage on the Reliant. Khan, in a last ditch attempt at killing Kirk, activated the Genesis device. The Genesis effect killed Khan and destroyed the Reliant, but Kirk and the Enterprise got away safely. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Provoker Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fearmongers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Trickster Category:Old Villains